How to Kiss a Girl in a Day or Less
by KoldPredator88
Summary: Fear noticed that Anger was thinking something: Disgust. Fear decided to help him with a book called 'How to Kiss a Girl in a Day or Less'. BRICKOLI, ONESHOT.


**OK, OK. I said that after The main Emotion I'd take a break, but I'm addicted from writing. XD And when I had this idea, I couldn't handle myself from writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Riley was going to sleep, after another productive day. In the Head Quarters, Anger was on Dream Duty that night. The other Emotions were not sleeping yet.

Anger was sitting on the console. He was thinking deeply while his co-workers were talking about job. Fear noticed Anger to think.

"Hey guys, what is Anger thinking?" asked Fear, indicating the firebrick.

"Anger? I don't know… maybe he is trying to not think at the Tripledent." laughed Disgust.

"Why he hates so much that commercial? I love it!" exclaimed Joy.

"To be honest, it's awful." said Sadness, looking down.

"I kinda like it..." everyone looked at Fear. Disgust rolled her eyes while Sadness was looking Fear with curiosity.

"Is that the book you are reading, Fear?" asked Joy. She was looking at the book that Fear was holding in his hand.

"Uh… nothing." he blushed.

"Is that how to get a kis-"

"SADNESS!" interrupted Fear.

"Sorry..."

"What is that book? To be honest, I don't care." Disgust said.

"I'm tired… can we go to sleep?" yawned Sadness.

"OK, Sadness. I'm tired too." said Joy.

The Emotions headed to their rooms. Anger and Fear were still there.

"Good luck with the Dream Duty, Anger." said Fear. But all he earned was silence.

"Are you OK, pal?" asked Fear again.

"Don't you see that I'm reading a newspaper?" said Anger in annoyance.

"Wait, wait, wait! I know what you are thinking." winked Fear.

"Really? Don't say the Tripledent because I'm about to kill you, beanpole!" threatened Anger.

"No, no, is not about that."

"Fear, please… don't constrict me to sleep on my Dream Duty or I'll make you sleep forever." Anger cracked his knuckles.

"Is that about a certain Emotion?" smiled Fear.

"What!? No!" refused Anger.

"Come on, Anger. I know that. I see how you look at her."

"Well, you have a flaw to your sight then." joked Anger.

"I want to help you." Fear offered to Anger his help.

"OK! I like Disgust! Are you happy now!?" confessed Anger.

"I'm happy for you. The recipe of love," he grabbed a book. "Is right here!" said Fear.

Anger read the title of the book. "How To Kiss a Girl in a Day or Less… are you kidding me?"

"Nope." said the raw nerve.

"I guess that try doesn't hurt, uh? It will hurt you actually. If this won't work..." Anger prepared his fists.

"It will work, I promise!" quivered Fear.

"Now get the hell out from here. And grab that blue thing on the ground."

"Blue thing?" he looked in the dark room and he saw Sadness sleeping on the ground.

"Who you called blue thing?" said Sadness. She was so tired.

"Fear? Make yourself useful and drag Sadness in her bed. I need to think alone. GO!"

"O-OK, Anger!"

Fear grabbed Sadness' feet and he started to drag her upstairs.

"This looks kinda nice!" she smiled.

"Well, this doesn't looks nice for me at all… I am in a big trouble." spoke Fear in fatigue for dragging Sadness.

"Big trouble? Did you confess to-"

"No!" he interrupted again.

"OK, sorry. What trouble? I like troubles, I'm the queen of troubles… troubles makes me sad." she started to let out some tears.

"I have to help Anger: he loves a certain green Emotion… Sadness?"

Sadness was sleeping while being dragged by Fear. He opened her room's door, placed her, with a major fatigue, in her bed and covered her.

Meanwhile, in Disgust's room, Joy was talking with her. Disgust was giving to Joy some tips on make-up.

"See how am I? Pretty as a fresh ice-cream."said Disgust, trying new looks.

"I like it but the previous one was prettier."

"Eheh, Joy. My secret isn't complicate. I always try new looks on me."

"Can I try something?" asked Joy.

"Sure! I'll take care of your face. You will look so pretty that the other Emotions will look at their own faces and barf." she said sarcastically.

"I don't wanna make them barf. I just want to try something new, just like you said." explained Joy.

"Don't worry! When you try the make-up for the first time, you will love it!

"And should I use lipstick? I have never tried a thing like that."

"Lipstick will help you, Joy. But don't use mine." she warned.

"Don't worry, Dis. I really want to see how the others will react to my new look!" she said excited.

"Aaand… done! Take a look!"

Joy looked herself in the mirror. "I look good, but… still as simple as before. I LOVE IT!"

"See? I decided to keep you simple. Let me write down this work so I can put you this tomorrow." Disgust was looking for a piece of paper and a pen. She found the paper on the desk, where it was placed he mirror.

"Joy? Do you know where I can find a pen?"

"Uh… Fear use pens a lot so I guess on the console or somewhere in in the main room."

"OK, thanks." she smiled.

Disgust exited from her room, walked downstairs and she saw Anger on Dream Duty.

Hey, Anger!" called Disgust.

Anger's body froze when he heard her beautiful voice. She could listen her voice without get bored all the day.

"Oh hey, Dis. Why aren't you sleeping yet?" asked Anger. He was pleased of Disgust's presence.

"Just looking for a pen. Make yourself useful and tell me where I can find one."

"The beanpole left a lot of pens on the console. Here's one." Anger grabbed a pen from the console and offered it to Disgust. She walked closer to grab the pen.

"Thanks, brick head. Happy boring Dream Duty!" she said.

"When she uses that sarcastic tone, it drives me crazy." he laughed when she walked away.

Disgust opened the door of her room.

"Did you find the pen?"

"Yup, there it is."

"OK, now you can write down the work so we can do this tomorrow!" exclaimed Joy.

Disgust grabbed the paper and started to write. "Lipstick, gloss, and a little bit of red on your cheeks."

"This is the kind of make-up I love. Simple!"

"OK, now go to wash your face. I'm sure they will love your new look."

Joy washed her face, walked out from Disgust's room and headed to her room. In that moment, everyone were sleeping… not everyone.

 _The next day, early morning._

Fear ran downstairs with the book in his hand and started a chat with Anger.

"I found a few of good methods from this book! We have a lot of them so don't sweat: she is yours."

"OK, Fear. How this method works?" Anger asked. He was pretty excited.

"This is the method which works the most: compliments!" said Fear.

"Compliments? When you say to a girl that she's pretty?" asked Anger.

"Exactly. Girls likes when they hear pretty here and there. It's chemical!"

"Chemical? What!? Don't constrict me to use the sulfuric acid on you eyes!"

"I swear it's true!"

"I guess I have to trust you."Anger sighed in annoyance.

"How the Dream Duty was?" asked Fear, smiling.

"How it was my Dream Duty… how it was my Dream Duty? Look-at-my-eyes." he looked tired.

"Oh my God. I suggest you to wash your face. Girls doesn't like who is too tired."

Anger said nothing but he stood from the chair and headed to the bathroom. Joy came downstairs too. Disgust and Sadness were still sleeping.

"Good morning, Fear!" greeted Joy.

"Uh… good morning, my star!" said Fear, while following the instruction on 'How to Kiss a Girl in a Day or Less'.

"What?" she didn't hear it.

"Every time I look at your eyes… uh… I see… Water!" Fear read a few of compliments on the book.

"Uh, thanks I guess," she smiled. "What's that book?" asked Joy. She was still away from Fear so she couldn't read the book's title.

She walked closer to Fear. Fear quickly hided the book under the console and started to talk to Joy.

"How did you sleep, Joy?" asked Fear nicely.

"Good! And you?"

"If I could judge your hairs, I'd give them 10/10" Fear used another phrase from the book.

"When Disgust will wake up, you, Anger and Sadness are going to have a surprise."

"Really? What is it?" said Fear.

Joy said nothing but smiled. She was something under the console.

"Hey, Fear! What is that thing under the console?" asked Joy while looking under the console.

"Nothing… those are my supplies of tea!" lied Fear.

Anger exited from the bathroom. He looked prettier and he used a perfume.

"Fear! Disgust will wake up in a few of minutes so I decided to adjust myself." he whispered, so Joy couldn't listen.

"Oi, Anger! Hope the Tripledent didn't wreck your 'hears' because we need them today." joked Joy.

"We have… a little problem," whispered Fear to Anger. "Joy is here and I cannot grab the book."

"What's the problem? Grab it, you lanky idiot!" said Anger nervously.

Fear tried to sneak under the console without be seen by Joy. Fear grabbed the book and gave it to Anger.

"Fear? What was you doing under there?" Joy looked at Fear curiously.

"Nothing! I've noticed a malfunction and I fixed it."

"… OK. _Those two are pretty weird today."_

"She believed that!" Fear sighed in relief.

"Good morning, guys!" both said Disgust and Sadness.

"Hey, Disgust! Are you ready for that thing?" winked Joy.

Sadness said nothing but walked away form the crew in her usual corner.

"OK, Disgust is here! When you see the signal go to talk to her," whispered Fear, while Disgust reached the console. Anger and Fear were from the left side, 2 meters away from the console.

"OK, but what should I say to her?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm here for this, uh?" Fear opened the book and encouraged Anger to go to talk with Disgust. Fear gave to Anger the signal.

"Now do as I say." said Fear, still whispering.

"Hey Disgust!"

"Uh… hi, Anger." she greeted too.

Fear started to suggest to Anger.

"Oh, Disgust! Every time I look at the shape of your body… it reminds me green pepperoni." said Anger 'romantically'.

Fear face-palmed himself in defeat.

Disgust said nothing but slapped him pretty harsh.

When Anger realized what he said… "What did I just say!? FEAR!?" he started to chase Fear.

"Oh, look at them! They are just like two brothers! They even play to chase at each other!" said Joy, very pleased from the scene.

"Exactly! Look at how Anger is pretending to suffocate Fear! Just like two puppets!" also Disgust commented.

"YOU LANKY **[…]**! Come back here!

"Wait! We have other methods!" said Fear, before to be punched by Anger.

"Really? Gimme this book!" after reading a while of pages, Anger realized how to take Disgust's heart.

"I have an idea! Singing. It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen but it works on girls!"

"What kind of songs Disgust likes?" Fear stood up in pain.

"I'll try with this one." Anger cleared his throat and started to sing to Fear. He wanted to know how the song looked like.

"Wait… I think Sadness likes this song. I don-" he tried to explain.

"Shut up!" Anger slapped Fear. He started to walk toward Disgust, which was talking with Sadness in her corner.

" _Once I was 7 yea-"_ Disgust laughed a lot when she heard Anger singing.

"What! That song is so depressive!" she laughed so hard.

"Actually… I like that song," commented Sadness. "Can I hear some more?" Anger rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked away… toward Fear.

"I tried to tell-" he said before to be punched.

 _Later, that day…_

"OK, take a look at this." said Fear to Anger, showing him a page of the book.

"Enter in her room to discover what she likes; you'll discover her weak spot so she will fall in love with you? Seriously, Fear?" sighed Anger.

"I've never been so serious in my life, pal."

"I guess I gotta try this… if I fail, you know." grinned Anger.

Fear and Anger are hearing a conversation.

"Hey, Joy. I go to my room but I'll be right back, okay?"

"Of course, Disgust. Sadness? Do you want to stay with me."

Disgust walked upstairs.

"This is our chance, right?" Anger looked at Fear.

"Wait her to enter in her room, and without be seen, you enter too, alright?"

"Alright!" Anger started to follow Disgust very slowly. He saw Disgust enter in her room. Anger waited the good moment to get inside Disgust's room. If she would spot Anger, the entire plan would fail.

" _Better that this works, Fear."_ thought Anger.

He didn't hear Disgust close to the door so he opened the door VERY carefully.

" _There we are… let's see what she likes."_ Disgust was in the bathroom so Anger was safe. He started to watch through the desk.

" _Lipstick, make-up, useless stuff… I know these information!"_ Anger tried to listen to the bathroom door. He heard Disgust singing. She was probably taking a shower.

" _Come on!"_ he opened her wardrobe and he started to look. He found a lot of cool stuff from Fashion Island, the place that Disgust likes the most.

" _Yes! She likes stupid fashion things. Easy."_ but his body froze in shock when he heard the door: Disgust was opening the door. There's nothing much that Anger can do so… he decided to hide under Disgust's bed.

Disgust, wrapped in a towel, exited from the bathroom. Anger was trying to not make a noise: every little noise would be dangerous. Disgust was looking for a good dress in her wardrobe. She noticed that she had a piece of salad between her teeth.

"Ew! Better I brush them right now!" she walked again in the bathroom. That was a good moment for Anger. He opened the door and ran downstairs.

"Hey, Anger! What did you find?"

"She likes Fashion Island's stuff. That was easy to guess after all."

"Good! I tried do this with Joy but she saw me."

"Really? What an ugly idiot!" laughed Anger.

"Hey! That was pretty hard." blushed Fear.

"Hey, guys. Can you take over Riley for a moment?"

"Uh… yes." Sadness joined the group.

"What was you doing in Disgust's room, Anger?" asked the teardrop.

"What!? How did-nothing." Anger tried change argument. "What's up with you, kiddo?"

"Nothing much… what was you doing there. Maybe Disgust can answer me." she started to walk away from Anger.

"Wait! Disgust borrowed a thing from me and I decided to retake it." lied Anger.

"Weird. What did she borrow from you?"

"Uh… something." winked Anger to Fear.

" _They looks so upset_ oh well, I guess I'll go to my corner." Sadness walked away, looking down.

"Wow, that was close, right?"

"Exactly… what the book says? I don't have time to go to Fashion Island." asked Anger.

"This one looks interesting." Fear gave the book to Anger.

"Can I ask you a question? Why are you using this book?"

"Oh, I tried some of these tips on Joy… it didn't work."

"This gives me a lot of trust in myself, Fear." joked Anger.

"This is the page." Fear showed to him the page.

"No, everything but this."

"Don't worry. You have just to save her from a danger. Girls likes a lot who get them out of troubles.

"Fine, let's do this." he said in annoyance.

Fear walked upstairs to take a mask. He took a Hockey mask and a baseball bat. He ran downstairs to ask Anger's opinion.

"How do I look like?"

"Scary." he lied.

"SCARY? WHERE? HELP ME!?" he started to run.

"I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THIS!" threatened Fear with the Baseball bat.

"It's nothing, you idiot!" insulted Anger.

"Oh, good." he sighed in relief, through the Hockey mask.

After a couple of good minutes, Sadness noticed Fear.

"Why are you wearing a mask, Fear?"

"Uh… just for fun." said the raw nerve.

"Oh, Disgust is coming." indicated Sadness.

"OK, are you ready, purple idiot?" asked Anger.

"Purple idiot?"

"It's your codename. Mine is Red Fury."

"OK… I'll pretend to attack her and you'll come to rescue her, you'll take my Baseball bat and you'll also pretend to hit me, alright?" explained Fear.

Fear ran close to Disgust.

"You, green princess… give to me… give to me… your… stuff." Fear fainted on the last.

"Anger to the rescue!" but Anger got stopped by Disgust, with a finger on Anger's forehead.

"What kind of horrible joke is this?"

"Uh, just trying for a movie… we're in another movie now!"

"Yes? And what is the name of this movie?" Disgust said in annoyance.

"A-A-Alien!"

Disgust face-palmed herself. "Alien came out 37 years ago."

Anger said nothing but blush.

"I'll show you a thing..." Disgust grabbed from the fainted Fear the Baseball bat and she started to talk.

"Answer to my question: why are you annoying me so much, today." said Disgust, preparing the bat.

"Because… we like jokes." he smiled.

"Wrong." and that happened. Disgust hit Anger with the bat.

 _Some hours later…_

"My head… that was… beautiful. The exact same thing I would do to Fear everyday," Anger woke up in his bedroom and he noticed Fear's book under his bed. He grabbed the book and started to read it. "Let's see."

"Hey, Anger!" called a voice out the door.

"Come in, Sadness." he quickly replaced the book under his bed.

"Come to see Joy's new look!" she walked away from the doorstep.

"Joy's new look?" asked Anger to himself.

In prey to the curiosity, Anger walked downstairs. He saw Joy with the make-up.

"Hey, Anger! Come here! How do I look like?" asked Joy. She was wearing a new fancy dress.

"Perfect _but without make-up you're better."_ Anger laughed a little bit inside but he also thought that she was cool.

"Fear? How am I?" Joy asked the same question to Fear.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"What?" Joy didn't listen.

"I like the new look." Joy was wearing a new, blue and long dress.

"Sadness?" Joy stared at Sadness.

"Beautiful as always, Joy." answered the teardrop.

"A little thanks to Disgust! She made this." everyone complimented Disgust and Joy.

Fear started to walk close to Anger.

"I found another thing in the book. It's risky but if you will confess to her your feelings, she will kiss you."

"And if she won't?" said Anger in defeat. There were a lot of methods on the book. But the more he tried, the more he would fail.

"Girls are sensitive! I'm sure she loves you too, Anger. You gotta do this." encouraged Fear to his friend.

"OK, I'll confess this night. She is on Dream Duty."

"Good! You know… the romantic aura, the darkness, the dreams… good luck, my friend! I know you can do it!"

"Why don't you come with me?" asked Anger.

"Because I would wreck everything and I would ruin the aura between you and Disgust. Just trust of yourself."

"The last try, uh?"

"Exactly." said Fear.

"For now I want to have fun with Joy."

 _That night…_

"Woo! Thanks to everyone. So glad you liked my new look. But I want to return natural."

"No problem, Joy! If you want to try new things, I'm here… on Dream Duty."

"Good one, Disgust." laughed Joy.

"Where is Sadness?" asked Fear, worried for Sadness.

"Right here..." she was behind Fear.

"SADNESS! You know I'm afraid when someone comes all of sudden behind me!"

"OPS, sorry." she chuckled.

"I go to sleep. Good Job everyone!" Said Joy, followed by Fear.

"Fear! Grab Sadness! NOW!"

"I like when you threat Fear." smiled Disgust.

"Come on, Sadness. Let's go to your room. Can you stand up?"

"Nope." she smiled.

"OK..." Fear sighed and grabbed Sadness' feet.

He started to drag Sadness to her room again. He was tired too. And he had also a good feeling for Anger.

"This looks kinda nice! You should drag me all the nights."

"Don't get any ideas. I won't do this all the nights." said Fear to Sadness.

"Why?" she started to cry.

"Alright, I'll do this all the nights." he smiled.

"Thanks!" the tears returned in Sadness' eye.

Sadness noticed that Anger was still down with Disgust.

"Why he isn't returned yet?" asked the teardrop.

"Because I smell love in the air, Sadness… because I smell love in the air..."

Sadness said nothing because she fell asleep. Fear headed to Sadness' door and placed Sadness, with a super-major fatigue, in her bed and covered her.

" _You can do this, my friend. I know you can!"_

The main room of the Head Quarters became darker. Riley fell asleep and there were only two Emotions left.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" asked the green Emotion.

"Because I don't wanna go to sleep..." answered Anger.

"I am on Dream Duty. Your turn is over."

"It's not over yet. I want to be-"

"I want to be on Dream Duty with you too." smiled Disgust.

All of sudden, a dream started from the Dream Production. Riley and Jordan together, dancing on the Hockey field. A lot of people were watching them and clapping them.

"This looks cute." Disgust broke the silence.

"I know… you know what I thought when I saw Joy's make up?"

"What?" smiled Disgust.

"She made an awesome work..." said Anger to Disgust.

"Did I?" Disgust tried to find confirm.

"No one could do better those things than you."

"Thanks a lot, Anger."

"I went to Fashion Island while we were with Joy."

"Really? You at Fashion Island? What did you do there?"

"I bought this for you..." said Anger, trying to not speak loudly. He gave to Disgust a little box.

Disgust's eyes widened when she opened the box. A diamond ring just for her.

"THANKS!" she hugged Anger.

"Nothing special… I knew you'd like it."

"How did you know that?" she asked curiously.

"I just know..." he winked.

Disgust said nothing but she was keeping to watch the dream. Anger grabbed her hand. She blushed a little when that happened.

"You know what? I had so much fun to hurt you and Fear."

"And I had so much fun when you hit me with the Baseball bat."

After a couple of minutes Disgust fell asleep: she forgot to take coffee… Anger's fault. Anger placed his head on her shoulder, his hands in her hands and he fell asleep too. Someone was watching them from the upstairs.

" _How to Kiss a Girl in a Day or Less… what a stupid book!"_ Fear stood up from the stairs and headed to his room to sleep.

* * *

 **Done! Wow, I enjoyed a lot to write this. And this one was my second romantic story. I hope you enjoyed it as I did. This is my Inside Out OTP: Brickoli or BrickOli. (I like to call them Brickoli) See you soon! The main Emotion 3? More 'NO' than 'Yes'. I could bring the alternate ending but not a season number 3. (the true ending is Anger defeats Evilness)**

 **This pairing needs more love. :')**


End file.
